


your lie in jun_e

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your Lie in April Fusion, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, wonwoo is basically kaori, you don't have to watch ylia to understand
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: вону играет чужой голос, а когда прекращает — оборачивается, надеясь, что увидит лунного мальчишку, рождённого в июне \ вону скрипач, джун пианист, а дальше вы, вроде как, знаете сами
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	your lie in jun_e

Вону ненавидит скрипку, потому что она не _дышит_.

Голос Сунёна раскатывается по музыкальному классу каплями дождя, метящими в крышу; он говорит, что не всем инструментам нужно быть _духовыми_ , смеётся, и Вону смотрит на него как на полнейшего идиота и отворачивается к серому от непогоды окну.

Это чудо, что он может смотреть в окно из тесного музыкального класса, жалуясь на скрипку, и Вону сам состоит из десятка, сотни, тысячи вот таких. Чудес.

— Что ж ты так цепляешься за скрипку, если её ненавидишь? 

Кому как не Вону знать, что практика шлифует до критерия «хорошо» абсолютно всё; и кому как не Вону знать, что жизнь слишком коротка для того, чтобы не практиковаться ни в чём. Он грустно улыбается и отворачивается от Сунёна, фокусируя взгляд на окне.

Когда ты даёшь кому-то обещание, его нужно непременно выполнить, какой бы сладкой ни была перспектива лжи. Ложь — не делает тебя лучше. Обещание — да.

Сбитыми пальцами, сорванным голосом, порванной струной.

_Обещание. Делает. Вону. Лучше._

Он кладёт инструмент на плечо, прижимаясь к холодному лакированному дереву щекой, зубы во рту шатко тянет, — чудо, очередное из, как они не выпали ещё за годы жестоких терапий и ханахаковского количества крови от кашля, — и смычком проводит по струнам, будто бы по всем разом и ни по одной в одно и то же время. 

Звук такой громкий, что его не услыхать.

Прямо как голос, который Вону помнит из четырнадцати лет.

 _Мягкий и звонкий_.

Вону играет чужой голос, а когда прекращает — оборачивается, надеясь, что увидит лунного мальчишку, рождённого в июне. 

И видит другого, тоже рождённого в июне, но совсем-совсем не того — Сунён изо всех сил хлопает, хвалит, просит помочь дойти до дома. 

У Вону ноги сами не идут.

Жить — лучше, чем существовать, но если существование поддаётся практике, жить — это настоящий талант. И того, и другого Вону остаётся меньше года. Ещё меньше времени у него на то, чтобы выполнить обещание.

\

Вдох за вдохом даётся всё тяжелее и, быть может, именно об этом реальная жизнь: с годами привычные вещи будут казаться всё невозможнее, пока в один день ты не сможешь их выполнить вообще; не набираешь в лёгкие воздух — смерть.

В жизни Вону воздуха так мало, что его жаркое отсутствие чернильными пальцами пробирается всюду, но больше всего — в медицинскую карту.

— Так... — Вону четырнадцать и он не представляет _себя_ без музыки, — теперь никакого саксофона?

Доктор закатывает под очками глаза.

— Ты ещё о таком думаешь?

Вону всегда думает только о музыке.

Шестилетним, едва-едва пошедшим в школу, родители отдали Вону на саксофон. И, пусть не всё у него выходило с первого раза, Вону играл очень хорошо — хорошее создаёт практика, лучшее создаёт — талант, к практике Вону был склонен всегда. 

Дни и ночи в молчаливом протесте он мучил любимый инструмент.

Вону участвовал в небольших местных конкурсах и крепко сдружился с другими ребятами из оркестра своей музыкальной школы, пока в один день, перед репетицией, его не нашли в туалете ребята из другого коллектива. Вону кашлял кровью, из глаз крупно валились слёзы. Было так жарко в морозе весны, что хотелось умереть.

Вону был уже на десять шагов ближе к этому старческому, взрослому, совершенно инородному «умереть»; когда тебе четырнадцать, жизнь видится безграничной синевой неба, с которого согнали все облака. 

Один из нашедших его мальчишек примерно того же роста и возраста, но говорит так _мягко и звонко_ , как-то даже необычно, апельсиново, растягивая все слова. Вону смотрит на него сквозь пелену слёз, а слышит — музыку. 

Тонкие фортепианные переливы. 

Треск педали. 

Пугливое перевёрнутое шумным залом эхо.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

Вону не запоминает падение на пол,

но Вону запоминает падение в историю о лунном мальчишке, рождённом в июне.

\

Джун доигрывает и со скрипом подвигает свой стул ближе к центру комнаты, в его глазах такой лихорадочный блеск, что Вону, чуть оскалившись, говорит:

— Ты какой-то _больной_.

И это правда, Джун музыкой просто болеет.

— Тебе понравилось?

Вону морщится и переводит дыхание, прижав подушечками два пальца к груди, в голове у него гудит, тело теряет фокус. Он остаётся стоять на своём месте, напротив окна, и вяло ведёт плечом. Джун старается прочитать в этом ответ на свой вопрос.

И не может.

Потому только с большим энтузиазмом тянет свой стул ближе, разрывая скрипом всё пространство. Вону, пошатываясь, отходит ещё на один шаг.

— Это очень сложно сыграть, — говорит.

Джун чуть хмурится, ноздри расходятся в стороны, красивые пухлые губы обиженно дрожат. Вону резко оборачивается и заглядывает в джуновы глаза:

— Очень сложно, — повторяет. 

Джун чешет бровь:

— Ну.

Вону продолжает смотреть.

— Я ещё доработаю.

\

Джун начинает играть на фортепиано случайно — родители его, четырёхлетнего, держа за пухлые пахнущие ванильным молоком руки, привели с собой на день рождения одной своей подруги, пианистки из национальной филармонии. Взрослым людям намного интереснее обсуждать свои проблемы, попивая красное сухое, чем наблюдать за детьми, заполонившими своими криком и пластиковыми динозаврами весь дом.

— Подождите, — родительская подруга вежливо улыбается, заправляя короткую прядь, выскочившую из причёски, за ухо, — я, кажется, не выключила пластинку.

Выйдя на звуки музыки, она обнаруживает Джуна, преспокойно играющего по памяти одну из мелодий, которые он слышал в исполнении филармонии пару недель назад. Мальчишка оборачивается и белозубо улыбается, светясь новорождённым полумесяцем.

— Ты гениальный пианист, — с тех пор он слышит это едва ли не каждый день.

К тринадцати годам Джун успевает пожить в самых крупных провинциях Китая и Японии, выступить несколько раз на Бродвее, побывать в Европе. И в четырнадцать поступить, по собственному желанию, в Корею, чтобы учиться в школе с уклоном на актёрское мастерство.

Удача ему улыбается.

Так же широко, как и он сам — улыбается ей.

И с такой же привычно широкой улыбкой, сидя в переполненном школьниками-музыкантами концертном зале, Джун не сводит глаз с мальчика с саксофоном: в паре мест он мог бы сыграть иначе, более точно и ближе к оригиналу, но играл он так искренне, так задорно, будто кроме этого самого саксофона в его жизни больше ничего не было и нет. Но если бы он так сыграл, идеально, Джун ни за что не смог бы в него влюбиться.

Глядя на него, Джун думает о том, что по этой же причине играет и сам: чувствовать себя полноценным вместе со своим умением. Мальчик-саксофонист умеет играть, Джун умеет — применять свой талант.

— С тобой всё хорошо?

Мир Джуна падает вместе с мальчишкой-саксофонистом, мир Джун подхватить не успевает, а мальчишку — да. Коленки у Джуна такие тощие и твёрдые, что почти не отличаются от пола.

\

До шестнадцати лет Вону не может думать о музыке.

Его жизнь становится циклом из больницы, слёз родственников и детей из соседних палат, грозно бьющих мокрыми от пота ладонями по стеклу того, что между собой они все называют _изолятором_.

В изолятор попадают совсем _плохие_ : те, кому меньше прочих помогает химия, кому нужно питание в особые часы, кому больше всего тревожно и страшно. Так, на соседней с Вону койке лежит крепкий подросток, немногим младше Вону, который передвигаться может лишь на коляске. Периодически обе его ноги отказывают, а врачи всего азиатского мира слепо гоняются за опухолью.

Она перебегает.

Мингю же перебегать — мечтает, но никак не может.

— Иногда, — однажды говорит Мингю, когда ночь особенно бессонная и звёздная, — я очень не хочу жить. И надеюсь, что эта опухоль добегается, убьёт меня.

— А другое иногда? — спрашивает Вону, сложив ладони на тяжёлой влажной изнутри груди.

— А другое... — Мингю затихает, и Вону даже думает, что тот вырубился на полуслове. — Иногда я думаю о том, сколько всего того, что хочу, я не сделал. Хён, — голос у него мелко дрожит, — ты когда-нибудь любил?

Вону улыбается в темноту:

— Ага. Музыку.

\

Джун перехватывает Вону на территории кампуса, возле самого дальнего музыкального класса, в который обычно шли при условии, что заняты другие, но Вону туда ходил постоянно — там он мог спокойно кашлять и репетировать, не боясь чрезмерной заботы от любого, кто не Сунён.

— Ты же со скрипачами учишься? — голос у него _мягкий и звонкий_.

В детской музыкальной школе Вону вторым инструментом брал скрипку, но почти не уделял ей внимание, а после шестнадцати, когда стало очевидно, что саксофоном он не займётся больше никогда и без музыки — тошно, Вону к скрипке вернулся. И ненавидел себя за это в той же степени, в которой любил.

Скрипка, и музыка, стала символом недостижимой мечты.

— А тебе-то что?

Они садятся прямо на пружинистом полу аудитории, Джун смотрит из-под своих по-девичьи длинных тонких ресниц и улыбается.

— Ты музыку любишь?

— Я не могу жить без неё.

— Ну, — он смеётся, и этот смех разлетается _всюду_ , — тогда _не хотел бы_ ты спасти и мою жизнь тоже?

Вону _хотел бы_ сказать, что такие выражения в отношении онкобольного — оскорбительны, но от Джуна не ждёшь вдумчивых предложений.

А это предложение стало похоже на предложение руки и сердца.

— Составь мне компанию на ежегодном выступлении. Мне очень-очень нужен скрипач.

Джун улыбается.

Вону хмурится.

Джун выдыхает:

_Мне очень-очень нужен ты._

\

Если бы Джун просто посмотрел, любой универский скрипач кинулся бы ему в ноги. Но ему не нужен даже самый гениальный из них.

Или из всего мира вообще.

Джун закрывает глаза, пальцы сами скользят по клавишам: все рассказывают истории о любви, о трагизме и счастье, о том, чего не понимают. Джун не хочет рассказывать своей музыкой никакую историю — он просто хочет докричаться; до себя самого, до аудитории, до своего скрипача.

Джун закрывает глаза, пальцы сами скользят по клавишам.

— Это всё ещё сложно, — бурчит Вону.

— Мне переделать опять?

Вону смотрит исподлобья, сидя на полу, прижавшись спиной в ножке фортепиано баклажанового цвета. Джун замечает, как напряжены его плечи, как странно Вону держит осанку, как поддаётся вперёд, будто выплёвывает воздух.

Джун молчит.

И Вону решает сказать:

— Я и в первый раз тебя об этом не просил.

— Но ты отказался выполнять, — моргает Джун.

Вону каркающе смеётся — всё тело трясётся от боли.

Джун наклоняется, оставляя свою ладонь на чужой спине.

— Я не отказался ни разу, — Вону достаёт из кармана летних просторных брюк тканевый платок в клетку, — я просто сказал, что это сложно. И что я не уверен в своих силах. Если ты в чём-то не уверен, — он делает паузу, то ли чтобы отдышаться, то ли чтобы акцентировать внимание, — то нужно пробовать и стараться. До тех пор, пока не станешь уверен.

Джуну всегда улыбалась удача, знакомство с Вону заставило её положить голову Джуну на плечо и пролить горькие-горькие слёзы.

— А если я, — едко отмечает Вону, — буду фальшивить? Я правда плохой скрипач.

— Тогда, — Джун рассыпается в смехе, — я тоже буду фальшивить, получится гармония.

\

Любовь, думается Джуну, то же, что и игра на музыкальном инструменте. Играть Джуну всегда было легко. Как и любить.

Но Джун никогда не старался.

Любое «никогда» разрушается о «сейчас».

\

Когда-то Вону любил кататься на велосипеде.

И ещё бегать.

И обрызгивать из дачного шланга всего Сунёна ледяной водой.

И среди ночи в лагере ловить с Джихуном светлячков.

Когда-то Вону любил так много вещей, но всегда возвращался только к ней одной — музыке. И сейчас пытаться освоить до уровня виртуоза скрипку — как с двухколёсного велосипеда перейти на трёхколёсный.

Как научиться ползать после марафона.

Как выпить стакан тёплой воды из чайника.

Как лечь спать сразу после отбоя.

Вону приходит домой, бросая шоппер с двумя пустыми тетрадями на пол, аккуратно разложив на кресле чехол со скрипкой.

Он набирает себе воды, из огромной хрустальной вазы выбирает пластинку с неоново-мятными капсулами. Загружает в себя сразу три и морщится. После этих таблеток ему всегда хочется сна.

Но не поспать.

 _Уснуть_.

Со всех полок и стен на него глядят собственные детские глаза и детские грамоты, и Вону не сдерживается — слабо проводит рукой в агрессивном жесте.

Ничего не падает и не обрушивается, но падает и обрушивается Вону — плачет.

Оседает на пол, захлёбываясь собственной обидой, только Вону не знает, на что или кого обижается. На болезнь или на себя самого. Вону знает только, что в такие моменты надо звонить Сунёну и просить помощи. Или писать Джихуну и просить отвлечения. Или, или--

— Ты сможешь сейчас порепетировать?

— Мы же собирались утром, — бурчит Джун, — у некоторых из нас есть... — он обрывается, но Вону знает продолжение.

У некоторых из нас есть _жизнь_.

Вону смеётся, Джун глубоко вздыхает в трубку:

— Через полчаса подойдёт?

— Зайди за мной.

\

Когда Джун приходит, Вону лежит на диване в своей гостиной, обнимая чехол со скрипкой. Дверь оказывается открытой, Джун оказывается — напротив Вону.

Они молчат.

— А говорил, что скрипку не любишь, — вдруг говорит Джун. — Ты обнимаешь её, как самое ценное, что у тебя есть.

Вону не знает, что для него ценно.

Джун не знает, что ему сказать ещё.

— Я ничего не люблю, — на подушку падает свежая крупная слеза, — больше.

— А как же музыка? — пытается Джун.

— Ты любишь жизнь? 

— Не знаю.

Вону смотрит сквозь Джуна:

— Вот и я не знаю. Больше не знаю.

В тот день на репетицию они не идут, они даже не идут в комнату к Вону, и Джун решает, что теперь ему не нужно никакое выступление.

Ему нужно видеть улыбку Вону, когда он удовлетворён своей игрой.

\

— Тебя проводить?

Так начинается _разговор_.

Джун ведёт за собой велосипед, а Вону — вдруг — с необычайным энтузиазмом ведёт рассказ о том, как в детстве занимался саксофоном, как хотел Чего-то, что не похоже на его Существование, как много времени он провёл в больницах и скольких врачей сменил. И Джун слушает, и слушает, и слушает. И, и--.

Вону вдруг смеётся, сморщив нос.

И Джун щурится от заката Солнца и восхода улыбки Вону.

— Тебя прокатить на велосипеде?

Так начинается _музыка_.

Вону цепляется в огромную футболку Джуна с длинным рукавом, она пахнет совсем как Джун, луной в полдень, июнем в октябре, стиральным порошком в пыли. Они так близко, что Вону становится щекотно под кожей.

Прижимаясь щекой и ухом к спине Джуна, Вону слышит музыку.

_Тонкие фортепианные переливы._

_Треск педали._

_Пугливое перевёрнутое шумным залом эхо._

Звонкий стрекот скрипки.

Вибрацию струн.

Восхищённые овации тысячи пар рук.

Вону жмётся губами к спине Джуна, чувствуя, как тот весь покрывается мурашками, молча, будто не о чем тут говорить; впервые Вону чувствует у себя в груди такое счастливое спокойствие. Будто целует не джунову спину, а саму удачу.

Они объезжают какое-то дерево, резко останавливаются у моста, и Джун хватает Вону за руку и тащит за собой:

— Пошли-пошли!

— Не хочу! Куда ты тащишь!

Они падают с небольшой высоты в речную воду, чистую-чистую, укрытую бледно-розовыми кувшинками, солнце садится всё ниже, смех — поднимается всё выше. Вону запрыгивает на Джуна в попытке его утопить, тот, неохотно, вырывается из его рук.

Они всё смеются, и смеются, и смеются, и, и--

Джун целует Вону, прижимая его так крепко, что вырваться из этого — невозможно. С испугом Вону отмечает, что он и не собирается вырываться.

Поцелуй заканчивается.

Момент — никогда.

— Дурак, — они мокрые плетутся пешком до самого дома Вону, — это был мой первый поцелуй. И ты его украл!

— Но тебе двадцать! 

— Тебе тоже!

Джун фыркает.

Вону пихает его в бок.

— Ты же красивый, неужели никто не хотел тебя поцеловать?

Вону передёргивает плечами.

Это _он_ не хотел никого целовать.

\

Музыка, музыка, музыка.

Вону не может себя от неё отделить.

— Только об этом и говоришь, — вздыхает Сунён, он распластался на кровати Вону и теперь подбрасывает в потолок теннисный мячик, ядовитого лимонного оттенка.

— Это не новости, — выступление завтра, и Вону натирает скрипку, звучащую _как дом_.

— Ну, — Сунён переворачивается на живот, — раньше ты о музыке не затыкался, это правда. Но сейчас говоришь только о своих репетициях, — выпячивается вперёд нижнюю губу, — совсем позабыл о своих лучших друзьях. Нам с Джихуном не о чем без тебя говорить!

— Так поговорите обо мне, — фыркает Вону, — ещё больше меня сглазить надо попытаться.

— Что ты будешь после завтрашнего дня вообще делать? — Сунён возвращается к своему занятию, и Вону резко поднимает к нему лицо. — Что? Говорю же... от тебя только и слышно, что Джун да репетиции. И репетиции да Джун. Что будешь делать, когда это закончится?

Вону качает головой.

Сунён складывает губы в догадливое «о».

_Вону будет умирать_.

\

В детстве Вону читал мало, но после обнаружения болезни — прочёл огромное множество книг. И даже начал понемногу сам пробовать писать.

Любить — это как играть на музыкальном инструменте, но выражать эту любовь — как сочинять роман.

Вону проваливается в череду ночей без сна.

\

— У тебя аллергия на апельсины, поэтому я принёс ягод, — на тумбочку рядом с кроватью Вону Джун ставит пластиковый глубокий контейнер, на дне которого мелкие оторвавшиеся от веточек виноградины и вишни, а сверху — черника, малина и земляника. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Вону не может говорить, на это не хватает сил.

Он просто смотрит.

И Джун всё понимает, достаёт телефон:

— Ой, мне прислали запись нашего выступления. Подвинься.

Правый бок Джуна прижат к левому боку Вону, лбы сталкиваются напротив небольшого экрана. Джун дышит своей летней радостью, и от неё у Вону щиплет в носу. Джун большим пальцем вытирает у Вону под глазами.

— Ты что? Плачешь?

Вону мотает головой.

Джун поникает, роется в телефоне и включает свою новую музыку.

Она похожа на его голос. Похожа на поцелуй.

Вону засыпает.

Он хочет спать, никакого _уснуть_.

\

— Мне страшно, — говорит Вону, когда в один из июньских дней Джуну надо пораньше уйти.

— Мне тоже, — признаётся Джун. — Жить это тебе не перед залом критиков сыграть.

— Я боюсь не сыграть, а перестать. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю.

У Вону шанс — один на миллион.

И он его упускает.

\

Джуну всегда улыбается удача.

Только ей он больше не улыбается.

Он больше _никому_ не улыбается; хмурится под дождливым июльским небом. Двадцать один. _Как плохая шутка про Forever 21_. Двадцать один. Почти день в день.

— Он был моим лучшим другом, — Сунён пьяный и злой.

— Он был _нашим_ лучшим другом, — Джихун запивает виски колой.

Джун не знает, кем Вону для него был.

Музыкой.

Вону был музыкой, но теперь она стихла.

\

Записку он находит, когда в начале следующего года заглядывает в _их_ репетиционную. Она лежит среди нотных листов на опущенной крышке фортепиано. Столько раз её крутили в руках, но всегда возвращали.

Значит, владелец слишком глупый для того, чтобы не забрать её раньше.

Джун видит на записке своё имя.

Впервые за полгода он улыбается.

Его смех летит вверх, добивает до самого неба.

\

_Я тебя помню._

_Я на всю жизнь тебя запомнил (сколько её там, да?)_

_Джун, я не глупый, мы оба это знаем. И мы оба знаем — из нас бы ничего не вышло. Спасибо за то, что подарил мне мой первый поцелуй. Спасибо за то, что не дал почувствовать его как последний._

_Спасибо тебе за то, что заставил меня играть._

_Музыка была всей моей жизнью; музыкой был ты._

_Я никогда тебе не врал, но незадолго до твоего дня рождения я сказал, что мне страшно. И не сказал, чего именно боюсь — вернее, сказал неправду. Не_правду. Не **всю** правду._

_Мне было страшно, мне страшно до сих пор. Но я не боюсь смерти, я слишком привык к ней. Я боюсь того, что после неё — ничего нет. Там, где ничего нет, нет музыки, нет тебя. Мне нет ничего-_

_-хуже этого._

_Спасибо тебе.  
Спасибо._

_У меня аллергия на апельсины, но в первую нашу встречу мне показалось, что ты апельсиново говоришь. Так хорошо, так вкусно. И так, будто из-за тебя я сейчас умру. Согласись, глупо не есть апельсины, боясь умереть, когда у тебя рак._

_Я так хочу поцеловать тебя снова, Джун. Мне очень страшно. И мне так больно, что я не чувствую ничего кроме этой боли. Я хочу, чтобы она ушла. Только прошу, не уходи ты. Двигайся дальше, но не уходи._

_Ты не пишешь в музыке истории._

_Но, Джун, мой лунный мальчишка, рождённый в июне, напиши мою историю. Нотами, словами, собой._

_Мне страшно,_  
а ты — не бойся,  
твой страх я заберу с собой. 

\

Джун поднимается в комнату Вону, оглядываясь по сторонам — в комнате темно и так много вещей, будто Вону не был самым практичным и ограничивающимся малым человеком. 

Самая лучшая в этой комнате вещь — саксофон.

— Ты можешь забрать его, — говорит мама Вону. — Всё равно никто не играёт на нём уже семь лет.

И Джун действительно забирает его.

Ему трудно играть.

Очень сложно.

Джуну никогда не давалась сложно музыка; никогда не давалось сложно любить.

Джуну улыбается удача.

Джун — улыбается старой записке; он читает её перед каждым выступлением, запоминает её наизусть; на обратной стороне он вычерчивает ноты и по ним играет на саксофоне.

\

После выступления они минут десять обнимаются за сценой, губы Джуна, сухие, на шее Вону, пальцы Вону, цепкие, хватаются за рубашку Джуна.

— Мне никогда не было так больно доигрывать, — шепчет Джун, хотя хочет сказать: «Я люблю тебя».

— Мне никогда не было так приятно играть, — шепчет Вону в ответ, хотя хочет сказать: «Я до тебя любить и не умел».

Вечером Вону теряет сознание в ванной, вода _там_ — совсем не такая чистая, как в речке, и кувшинок бледно-розовых _там_ никаких нет.

Однажды Вону даёт обещание Джуну, обещание становится причиной жить. Поэтому Вону даёт себе ещё одно, сам: _сказать_.

Его он не выполняет, живёт в правде, но умирает во лжи; в своей июньской лжи.


End file.
